classicffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Central Temenos - 2nd Floor
category:Limbus *Central Temenos - 2nd Floor is a subsection of the Temenos zone in the Limbus region. *It is reached via the Teleport-Holla crag entrance to Al'Taieu. *Enter by trading a Scarlet Chip to the Matter Diffusion Module in Temenos. *45 minute limit, no extensions. *There is only one level, and only one chest (Items). *Drops AF+1 materials for DRK, BLM, RNG, PLD, BST *Typical Ancient Beastcoin yield: 40 *'Reward for completion:' Cerulean Chip Enemies * Fire Elemental ** Additional Effect: Plague * Water Elemental ** Additional Effect: Poison * Thunder Elemental ** Additional Effect: Stun * Ice Elemental ** Additional Effect: Paralyze * Air Elemental ** Additional Effect: Silence * Earth Elemental ** Additional Effect: Petrify * Light Elemental x2 ** Additional Effect: Flash ** Susceptible to Sleep, though they often wake up early without Elemental Seal * Mystic Avatar (Carbuncle) ** Susceptible to Magic Finale and Requiem even though it's light-elemental. ** High Evasion, sushi or Madrigal recommended. Notes * You can pull the elementals on the raised platforms from below using a ranged attack from maximum range. Spells can hit the elementals only if you are hard up against the wall and even then must be inside of the very small indentation to gain the extra half step distance to be able to see the target. * The elementals do not have the normal elemental physical damage resistance. They seem to have around 25% resistance to both physical and magic damage. ** Oddly, the Avatars other than Carbuncle do have high physical damage resistance, and no resistance to magic damage. ** Carbuncle has no resistance to either physical or magic damage, but does have high Evasion (~60% accuracy with sushi). * When an Elemental/Avatar is defeated, the Elemental weak to its element becomes a Mystic Avatar. ** For instance, killing the Fire Elemental or Ifrit causes the Ice Elemental to turn into Shiva. ** If you follow the elemental weakness chain backwards you will only have to fight one avatar. For example, if you kill the elementals in order Fire, Water, Thunder, Earth, Air, the only elemental that becomes an avatar is Ice (Shiva). Conveniently, this is the natural order if you pull the higher ones from below. *** Shiva is one of the more difficult avatars; you can make your one avatar a safer one (say, Titan) at the cost of more running around. *** An optimal path to avoid fighting Shiva while still fighting only 1 avatar would be Water, Thunder, Earth, Air, Ice, Fire (Ifrit) requiring 2 passes past Carbuncle which should leave plenty of time to fight him. * Astral Flow cannot be stunned, and does up to 2000 damage. It is blocked by a level difference, so keep your mages at a different height when fighting Avatars. ** The higher and lower sections of the corner rooms are not far enough apart in height. ** The ramps to the central room are exactly the right height, so pull the avatars to them. *** Have the mages stand at the very top and the avatar at the very bottom, or to one side of the ramp. ** Carol and Bar-spells (and Earthen Ward for Ninja) are critical for helping tanks survive Astral Flow. *** Soul Voice Carol is strongly recommended for Carbuncle. * Defeating other Mystic Avatars and Elementals makes Carbuncle generally weaker. ** Carbuncle starts off with a massive Magic Defense Bonus against the basic six Elements. Defeating a Mystic Avatar or Elemental causes Carbuncle to lose this extra Magic Defense Bonus for that particular element, in addition to the general weakening. For instance, Black Mages should not use thunder spells if the thunder based Mystic Avatar or Elemental has not been defeated. * You can sneak past Carbuncle and the Light Elementals by hugging the north or south walls of the central room. * The lesser Elementals and Avatars typically drop 1-3 Ancient Beastcoins each. * Carbuncle and the Light Elementals drop 6-8 Ancient Beastcoins each. * Carbuncle has about 20,000 HP; the other Avatars and Elementals have about 7,000 HP. * Carbuncle and the elementals share hate. * The chest appears in the middle of the main room when Carbuncle and the Light Elementals are defeated. * The final chest has ~6 Ancient Beastcoins, an AF+1 item, and the Cerulean Chip. * The Light Elementals can be slept or pet pulled.